1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device connected to another electronic device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the introduction of technologies related to the Internet of Things (IoT) is actively in progress. IoT refers to a technology that can perform Internet-based communication between real world objects, such as home appliances, sensors, and the like. Conventionally, Mobile-to-Mobile (M2M) enables communication between objects through mobile communication equipment. IoT extends the communication to the Internet and is based on the concept of interacting with information existing in both the real world and in virtual environments, as well as communicating between people and objects. That is, IoT is a connection network that forms an intelligent relation, such as sensing, networking, information processing, and the like through cooperation, based on the Internet network, without separate human intervention, to three environmental elements of the human, object, and service. In connection with IoT, a communication scheme through a Zig-bee communication-based Internet Protocol (IP) address has been developed by the IPv6 over Low power Wireless Personal Area Networks (6LoWPAN) standardization organization. Further, a communication scheme through a Bluetooth communication-based IP address has been developed by the 6lo standardization organization. As described above, attempts to combine the IP address with different types of communication schemes are increasing.
Following the introduction of IoT, the electronic device may form a communication connection with another electronic device and transmit/receive data to/from another electronic device. However, the conventional electronic device only performs an operation for transmitting or receiving particular data to/from another electronic device and is unable to control the electronic device based on a characteristic of another electronic device connected to the electronic device.